memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Titan
Not really sure if these characters are nesecary here... *Lieutenant Rriarr: Caitan male *Ensign Kuu’iut: Betelgeusian *counselor Huilan: S’ti’ach * Kekil: Rigelian Chelon ...as they are already listed on the page for the ship. This page really is more about the series itself and the major players. IMHO, anyway.--Turtletrekker 22:23, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :I haven't read beyond Taking Wing myself, but I'd tend to agree that it should be enough to list just the major characters, with a note at the end saying, "For the full crew manifest, see: USS Titan (NCC-80102)". And, of course, these characters should be noted in the articles for whichever specific book(s) they appear in. --Seventy 01:48, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Again, I have to ask if it's necesary to have all of the crew listed here and on the ships page? Especially since our anonymous contribtor didn't bother with links to the characters names, and some of them have articles--Turtletrekker 23:26, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Possible new format for book listing? The current format A suggested new format The suggested new format has several features which I think improve upon the existing structure. First, it makes identification by cover much easier. The possible new format displasy covers at the same size that Wikipedia uses for pictures in tables of persons, such as the President of the United States or the Monarch of Britain. This size is generally regarded as one which renders images identifiable to most persons. Second, the possible new format reduces white space. The present format consists mostly of empty space, punctuated sparsely by text. By arranging the images on lines empty of text, the suggested new format prevents image-related vertical stretching of textual areas, and thus improve the content-to-space ratio. (And, I think, make the table easier to read.) Third, it treats each novel as an object, and presents these objects in an organized fashion. This should improve information retrieval speed versus the list format that is currently employed. Fourth, the suggested new format matches the color scheme and style of most newer templates and tables on Memory Beta, and thus integrates better into the design of the site. (The table is, in fact, edited from a table found elsewhere on the website.) In addition, the possible new format is sized to prevent screen-stretching (displaying novels four across would stretch the page on some smaller screens), fits neatly beside the infobox, and includes blank cells between books to prevent vertical (columnar) reading of its horizontal (page-like) arrangement. I think it would be best to implement this new format, along with a pictureless sortable list below it (I can code this) which would allow readers to look up the novels by title, release date, author, or timeframe, as they choose. :With the pictures that big, it makes it harder to scroll through -- taking up more than twice as much space. I'd say no to this. -- Captain MKB 09:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Mike, in cancelling out the white space around the text in the current format you've made the entire table a lot longer which I don't think is useful or desirable. Some of your other idea are good though, we could update the wiki code so the existing table code uses the newer colour scheme, and making the existing table sortable could certainly be useful. --8of5 13:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC)